


Night visit

by DSDUKE



Series: pink daniel [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Sequel, pink daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Patricia is awokened from her slumber by her hero.
Relationships: Daniel/Patricia (Steven Universe), daniel & Patricia
Series: pink daniel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925395
Kudos: 2





	Night visit

Night-visit 

"Hmm?"  
Patricia woke up with a groan, feeling a strange weight on her bed. As if someone was sitting beside her. "Ummi?..Abu?" 

A young man's voice chuckled, apologetically "Sorry,Tricia."

Patricia blinked, feeling her cheeks glow a bit as she fetched her glasses. Sitting up she saw him. She could spot him out of the crowd without problem, even before the pink hair, velvet cake skin and strawberry eyes. It was just easier now, since he seemed to glow in the dark.  
"Danny?"

He smiled, rubbing his nape." Yeah. Sorry didn't mean to wake you."

"Wha-" She looked at his face, his smile...How fake it was. "What's going on?" She pulled her knees to her chest. 

"Nothing..I was just in the neighborhood." He answered jokingly, a strained laugh from his chest. "Figure, I drop in."

"Hmm." Patricia kept her stare pointed at him, her lips in a thin line.

He sighed. " I..really don't know how I got here, but..I needed to see you." He looked down his palm on his chest. "Needed to make sure you were alive."

Patricia gasped at his words and his hand the place where he was...She shook her head before grasping his free hand. " I'm alive. I'm here," she kissed his hand, holding "You made sure of that." 

Daniel felt her trembling, her kiss, her tears on his skin and felt a mix of guilt and reassurance. 

"Tricia. I .."

"Was it bad, your nightmare?"

Daniel froze at first. " Yeah. The worst." He woke up streaming her name opening his eyes to a pink portal. "I'm not gonna be able to sleep after it. "He half-joked Truth of the matter he was afraid to. 

"Come on." Tricia ordered, laying down and opening her top sheet for him. Looking at his shocked and blushing face she pulled him down, and covered them before he could reject.

"Tricia?"

"Quiet and listen." She stated as she pulled his head to her chest, ear to her heart. Holding him protectively. "I got you, Danny. Ok? I'll protect you tonight." She left no room for argument. 

Patricia sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to keep her own emotions in check as she felt his palms on her lower back and a bit trembling wetness on her chest.  
She kissed her hero crown and caressed the back of his head, determined to keep her word. 


End file.
